Empire Legions and Options
These are new options available to PCs for flavorful origins or backgrounds within Babel''' Empire Human Empire humans are not fundamentally physically different from normal humans, though they do tend to have dark hair and blue eyes. They mature at the same rate as other humans, but due to growing up in a militant culture, they gain access to two new racial features. '''Imperial Tactics: Imperial Humans receive a bonus teamwork feat, and may retrain teamwork feats for 0gp and only 3 days of downtime. This replaces the human bonus feat.' Espirit de Corps: Allied humans within 30ft of this character treat this character as though they had all of that creature’s teamwork feats for the purposes of benefiting from their own teamwork feats. For example, if this creature charges, and an allied human has Coordinated Charge, they may treat this creature as if they also had Coordinated Charge. This replaces the skilled feature. ' Empire Military and Martial Traditions/Casting Traditions The Empire drafts primarily magically inclined citizens, but not everyone has magic, some lose it through combat, or have some other issues that prevent them from using their magic in combat, each imperial legion has it’s own ‘basic training’ that they require from their soldiery. You may take any of these traditions separately, or you may combine them into a unified tradition and gain the additional unified tradition benefit from that legion.' Iron Legionnaire: The empire’s premier shock troops, the Iron Legion focuses on the use of heavy magitek support, using strange golems and tracked vehicles as well as heavy artillery to take rural towns and open areas. Martial Tradition: Equipment:Firearm Proficiency, Techmaniac Tech Sphere: (Drone) Iron Legionnaires gain either Tech Savvy from Tech Sphere or Armor Training from the Equipment Sphere' Casting Tradition: Iron Legionnaires usually practice weaponry magics, taking Galvanized and the Magical Signs drawbacks. This provides Iron Legion mages with an additional spell point every three hit dice. Most of them take the Enhancement Sphere and the Deep Enhancement talent.' Unified Benefit: Bonus Feat: Combatant Caster ' Survey Corps: The Empire’s Scouts, before the war the Survey Corps were used to map new areas, and conducted ley line research for the empire, helping to power the technology that made the Empire such a powerhouse. Now that the war is in full swing, however, they tend to be sent out to scout enemy camps, or keep an eye on dangerous mages. They specialize in long range recon and non-combat support. Martial Tradition Equipment: Rogue Weapon Training or Firearm Training Scout Sphere: Hidden Eyes Drawback, Active Camouflage Survey Corpsmen gain either the Unarmored Defense talent or the Trap sphere as a bonus sphere Casting Tradition: The Survey Corps use slow, but easy magic, drawing signs in the ground to cast. They recieve an extra spell point at every level. Most take the Divination Sphere and the Illusion Sphere. Extended Casting, Diagram Magic, Somatic Magic Unified Benefit: Bonus feat: Magic Runes ' ''Engineering Corps: Every good army has a greater supply line. The Engineering Corps do double duty as quartermasters and engineers, building bases and foundries for the empire. Seldom do they take the frontlines, but they often become the target of dissident groups due to their lower combat training. In a pinch, construction mechs and airships can make decent weapons, and few who underestimate the Engineering Corps’ abilities live to tell about it.' Martial Tradition: Firearm Training and Techmaniac You gain the Tech Sphere as a bonus sphere Corpsmen gain either the Scout Sphere or the Athletics Sphere with the Driver drawback and Ace Pilot. Casting Tradition: Engineering Corps magic draws from the leylines the work on so often. They gain the Terrain Caster and Nature Warden Drawbacks, and gain an additional spell point every 3 levels in a casting class. Most take the Enhancement Sphere and the Telekinesis Sphere Unified Benefit: You gain Receptive to Grafts as a bonus feat. ' ''Imperial Air Force: The empire has airships that are combat dedicated, larger and more dangerous than their supply ships, these behemoths of the skies require hundreds of hands to keep running, but are individually capable of taking whole cities, a favorite tactic is to airdrop bombs on an area, before looping around and dropping troops in the softened target, all while bombarding helpless and ground-bound enemies with their cannons.' Martial Tradition: Firearm Training, Pirate Training Airmen gain the Dual Wielding sphere with the Guarded Shooter drawback and the Mixed Assault Talent. You gain either the Athletics Sphere (Climb) package or you gain the Fencing sphere.' Casting Tradition: Airmen usually practice weaponry magics, taking Galvanized and the Magical Signs drawbacks. This provides Air Force mages with an additional spell point every three hit dice. Most of them take the Enhancement Sphere and the Deep Enhancement talent. Unified Benefit: Combatant Caster as a bonus feat ' Trench Brigades: Sometimes, a city must be taken on foot, with streets too narrow for Iron Legion support, and too many mages for proper aerial bombardment, when that happens the empire calls in the Trench Brigades, usually taken from the least magically inclined recruits, the brigades have one of the highest death tolls in the Empire, and also one of the most brutal track records, when the empire has dirty work to be done, these are the men who do it.' Martial Tradition: Firearm Training, Rogue Weapon Training Trench Brigadiers gain the Barrage Sphere Brigadiers may choose either the Scout Sphere or Fencing sphere as a bonus sphere. Casting Tradition: The trench brigade may choose any other Legion casting tradition, as there is no codified magical training for them.' Unified Benefit: Brigadiers gain Practiced Interruption as a bonus feat at 5th level, ignoring prerequisites for it.' Penal Legions: The empire offers a path to freedom for everyone, though those who actually make it through the five years are few and far between. The penal legions are brutal, with commanders permitted to summarily execute disobedient soldiers, and brutal dangerous jobs are the only ones available. This is an eclectic sort, and so training is sparse and varied between legions.' Penal Legions do not have a tradition associated with them. Category:Races Category:Player Options